It is important to be able to precisely position the implant in the body of the patient. In particular, in the field of vascular implantation, it is desirable to be able to position a catheter in a manner such that its distal end arrives precisely at the junction between the superior vena cava and the right atrium.
It is a known technique to use a guide fitted with an ECG (electrocardiogram) sensor probe implanted in a catheter that insulates the guide. The principle of the ECG technique relies on the fact that the shape and height of the wave P of the ECG is a function of the position of the detection electrode, and varies significantly when this electrode is located at the intersection between the superior vena cava and the right atrium. This position corresponds to the place where the distal end of the implanted catheter must be found. At the time of implantation of the catheter into the body of the patient, the guide in the catheter makes it possible to determine the position of the catheter within the body of the patient. When the catheter is in the desired position, the practitioner measures the length of insertion of the catheter, then removes it and cuts it to the length of insertion measured. The catheter measuring the length of insertion is subsequently reimplanted into the body of the patient.
However, such a method requires a succession of complex steps with multiple successive implantations of the catheter into the body of the patient, which is tedious and time consuming for the practitioner. Furthermore the reimplantation of the catheter increases the risk of infection.